


Bearer of the Stars

by SixerCipher (AgeofCipher)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AUs, Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angel Dipper Pines, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Bill Cipher Wheel, Blogger Dipper, Blogging, Deer Dipper Pines, Demon Familiars, Demon Mabel Pines, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depressed Dipper Pines, Detective Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines Clones, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Familiars, Gen, God Bill Cipher, Guardian Angels, Human Bill Cipher, I'd like to be credited though, Insane Bill Cipher, Magic Mabel Pines, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirate Dipper Pines, Possession, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Serial Killer Bill Cipher, Siren Pines Twins, Stripper Dipper Pines, Supernatural Familiars, Teenage Mabel Pines, Thief Dipper Pines, Thief Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Mabel Pines, You can expand from these ideas, demonic deals, there's too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofCipher/pseuds/SixerCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of different story ideas. Any one and all can borrow/use/expand from these, but I would like to be credited?</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearer of the Stars

Okay.

Dipper and Mabel live in a world where once you turn 12, you meet your "bond mate", which is a non-human entity that you are essentially bonded to. In society once you meet your bond mate, you are assigned to classes. People with animal bonds are in the lower classes, while typically supernatural bond mates are higher in the social system. Supernatural bond mates are rarer than animal bond mates. Also, if you are of high birth and born with an animal bond mate, you are put down into the lower class at 13 years old, although you remain with your parents until 18, when schooling for bond mates is over and you move into your assigned class. If you are born of lower birth and receive a supernatural bond mate, depending on what species your bond mate is depends on where you are. If you receive a bond mate to low ranking gnomes, you are in the lower half of the upper class but if you have a bond to dragons you'd be in the higher half of the upper class.

Stanford Pines is at the top of the social system, called the Mark, with the highest known bond mate, Angels. Demons rank higher than Angels due to how desperate the human race would need a bond mate to communicate and create peace (since demons have no set bond mate (even at least one bond mate is needed for the race to decide to communicate with the humans) they are attacking and destroying several areas globally), but no bond has ever been successfully created. A few humans have attempted to bond with demons, but have not been able to complete the bonding process or die within doing so.

The Pines' 13th birthday comes along, and Mabel finds her familiar, sirens, but specializes in water sirens after taking a test. Dipper does not seem to receive a bond mate, and so he plays along with his sister and says he's also a Siren bond mate. Twins sharing bond mates is not unheard of, and so Dipper tags along with Mabel to her practices with a specific bond mate of her specialized species, a snobby siren named Pacifica. Pacifica takes very little interest in the twins, but remarks that Dipper is unlike ever seen before.

Dipper and Mabel attend a convention that is only for 13 year olds, a convention for turning of age and receiving a bond mate. At the convention, the supernatural representatives eye Dipper wearily, and when his sister shows his birthmark, one of the supernatural drags him to the side, an Angel named Tad Strange, Stanford's chosen bond mate within his birth right species. Tad quickly tells Dipper that there is a prophecy a billion years foretold that "he who bears the stars shall be the equal of the End-Bringer." Confused, Dipper tears away from Tad seconds before Stanford appears, looking for Tad. Since Dipper was alone with Tad, Stanford assumes that Dipper has an aptitude for Angels and decides to mentor him for the summer to be the next Angel bond mate (if he works well and does indentify with Angels).

Once in Gravity Falls, Stanford begins teaching Dipper the Angelic ways. Tad also convinces other Angels to pretend Dipper has a bond with them in order to ensure peace with the demons. During this, the End-Bringer, commonly known as Bill Cipher, begins planning an apocalypse. A low ranking Angel who seeks power comes to him and tells him that the Bearer of the Stars has arrived. With a sickening laugh, Bill exclaims that the human won't be able to stop him, but will only futher his plans of domination of another dimension.

Stanford attends a conference with other supernatural representatives and takes Dipper along to observe for when he would be the next leader of the Mark and Angel bond mate. Bill goes to the conference as a human and shocks the other supernatural representatives. Stanford tries to reason with Bill and get him to stop orchestrating attacks on the humans, and Bill ends up touching Dipper and accidentally setting off the bonding process (Bill hadn't noticed who Dipper was until after the bonding process was triggered, he was too busy pissing off Stanford).

Seeing his nephew close to the Angel, Stanford assumes that his nephew might be bonded with Angels also, rare for one to be bonded with two species, but certainly not unheard of. Stanford then decides to take Dipper under his wing, and offers to teach him for the summer. The Pines' parents naturally want their son to be taught by the head of the Mark, so they agree go let him stay with Stanford and Stanley for the summer. Mabel stays home with Pacifica, and then ends up going to a Siren Bond camp to extend her understanding of her bond.

Dipper heads up to Gravity Falls, where the heads of the Mark reside. Gravity Falls is a small-town, where no one can go without being seen. People notice Dipped and when finding out he is Stanford's nephew (and wind of him possibly being a bond mate to Angels) he is given mostly respect. Until proven he is a bond mate to Angels, he is otherwise set to be treated normally unless his polydactyl Great Uncle.

Tad plays along and otherwise pretends that Dipper is an Angel bond mate, but spreads the word with the other Angels to also pretend until an arrangement can be made to bond Dipper with the End-Bringer. Stanford happily teaches Dipper plenty about Angels, and does not bother to continue with Dipper's siren training as Angels seems to be his true calling considering how well he gets on with Tad.

Once in Gravity Falls, Stanford begins teaching Dipper the Angelic ways. Tad also convinces other Angels to pretend Dipper has a bond with them in order to ensure peace with the demons. During this, the End-Bringer, commonly known as Bill Cipher, begins planning an apocalypse. A low ranking Angel who seeks power comes to him and tells him that the Bearer of the Stars has arrived. With a sickening laugh, Bill exclaims that the human won't be able to stop him, but will only futher his plans of domination of another dimension.

Stanford attends a conference with other supernatural representatives and takes Dipper along to observe for when he would be the next leader of the Mark and Angel bond mate. Bill goes to the conference as a human and shocks the other supernatural representatives. Stanford tries to reason with Bill and get him to stop orchestrating attacks on the humans, and Bill ends up touching Dipper and accidentally setting off the bonding process (Bill hadn't noticed who Dipper was until after the bonding process was triggered, he was too busy pissing off Stanford).

Dipper and Bill end up going through the process mostly unharmed, but Dipper's torso is now covered with runes and symbols. Bill laughs and tells Ford that now that Dipper has actually established a bond with Bill, the two are going to have to be constantly together until Dipper is strong enough to resist being drawn to Bill's side. Stanford, annoyed with how this turned out, reluctantly lets Bill stay.

Bill and Dipper begin training together alone, and attacks increase a bit, and Dipper begins to think he's falling for Bill. Dipper and Bill grow closer, and by the time he's 14 they're practically inseparable. Stanford documents their progress and eventually offers to Dipper's parents to let Mabel come up for the school year. But there's one condition- Dipper must pretend he is an Angel bond mate and that Bill is a friend and not a demon. The rest of the world is not allowed to know that a demon bond mate exists yet, or there could be issues like how they haven't made the demons stop attacking humans.

Over the next year Dipper and Bill end up growing much stronger as Dipper becomes more infatuated with Bill. Soon, Dipper isn't allowed to see Bill anymore because Stanford was tricked into helping form the apocalypse (he basically made the portal). Dipper accidentally turns on the portal and causes the apocalypse. Fighting with his uncle, the demons respect Dipper but hurt Ford. Dipper takes his uncle's weapons and sets off to find Bill.

*then you can like have Dipper surviving and finding bill and whatever happening, make it yours*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let me know if there's any mistakes, I didn't exactly preview this as Ao3 wasn't working quite right.


End file.
